School is Hell
by DarkroseAthena
Summary: Join the RRBs as they face High school with the PPG and the rest of the Cartoon network gang like Dexter and Ed,Edd and Eddy! The boys go on this journey as high schoolers even though they work for killers! New people to meet and all! Alot of CharacterXoc
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

**Hey this is DarkroseAthena! Welcome to School! On Today's agenda here we have New students that you all might know of and love dearly as a child and is now in School with a new attitude and all!**

**Okay so basically the RRB (Rowdyruff boys) are going back to school after a life a crime but the story already starts with them into the semester so far(in the middle of September). Along the way they meet new people and old people they know from other shows from cartoon network but never met. Now along they way i want you as the readers, to give me pointers like if i doing good so far or any suggestions that you want me to put in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the tall,strong, well toned figure walks down the hallway silently and his long hair flows in the wind with every move had made he starts to remember how it came

to be that he ended up here of all places. He started to recollect the memory of how it came to be that he even agreed to be here. This boy was a teen, long burnt

orange hair that nearly hit the floor if he hadn't tied it up. He wore a long trench coat that also nearly hit the floor it was blood red with chains that hung loosely in the

_back. _In the front it, it had black buckles and a skull on the side of the trench coat. Near the bottom of the sleeves, it was largely loose and had a black rim around the

sleeves. His shirt was tight so it can show his well toned muscles and is was black around the collar of the shirt and in the middle of it too. He had red converse like

combat boots, his red cap was backwards and cut gloves to top off his look. "Brick!" He turned around to see a teenage boy with black spiky hair in a short pony tail.

"What?" He said in monotone "You do know we have school today it's only Wednesday! Come on I wanna grab something to eat before I Conk the fuck out on the

bed!" Brick rolled his eyes at the boy and began to walk along side him. The boy wore tattered black converses and tattered black jeans. He had piercings to cover both

sides of his ears and had one snake bite piercing as well as one on his left brow. He had a large narrow stretched Skull and the background of the shirt was a dark

earthly green. Most of his piercings were green too. His hair ran in front of his right eye making him near sighted in that eye. He too also had cut gloves and rings both

on his thumbs and middle fingers.

"Butch have you ever thought of doing you homework first and then take a nap?...dipshit..." Brick said rolling his eyes and mumbled the last part though Butch heard

clearly for he gave Brick a dirty evil look and continued to walk on. "No." he nonchalantly said. Brick raised a brow "Oh?" he continued, "Why is that?" Brick said coldly

"Basketball drains the shit outta me and i can't stand the drills. Son of bitch keeps us up on our toes big time!" "Who the coach?" "No...Princess! Ofcourse the damn

coach!" Brick rolled his eyes again and tried to ignore his brother "...asshole..." "Love you too Brick!" Butch said with a smirk. "Guys..." They spun around to see a boy

with a cold blank stare on his face and eyes dulled down like a burning fire turning cold. He wore a long coat that ended at his knees and the sleeves rolled up messy.

He had navy blue boots and at the end of his pants, it was ripped and buckled down with small buttons. He had a collar shirt wrinkled and upwards along with a long

loose neck tie. He carried a Samurai sword strapped to his back tightly and the handle was a dark blue. He as well as Butch and Brick had cut biker gloves. One long

piercing that covered half of his left ear. "Boomer!" Butch started "Why you have a slight look on your face that screams...'cold mask'" He said in a sweet sarcastic

voice and Brick rolled his eyes again and slapped Butch in the back of his face "Why brother what do you mean?" Boomer said cocking his head and keeping his blank

face, Brick flagged his hand in a 'forget it' motion and continued walking down the street. "What took you all so long?" Brick asked in monotone. Butch and Boomer

looked at each other "Stuff..." They said in unison "Like what! Be specific Idiots!" Brick growled "Weeeelllll you see I got caught up with this asshole who saw my rep

and well-" "Wait! Your not seriously talking about that street fighting gang you always fight for underground!" "...Yea..." Butch said with a insincere evil smile "Guilty

I guess!" he continued, Brick gave him the 'I don't believe you' look "Aw Butch! You-"

"Hey! Don't blame me because nothing has happened in this god forsaken place of a shit hole!" Butch yelled "We're supposed to lay low now that we are back

together and have a family to take care of" Brick started "Brick, mom knows we

are fucking killers, crooks and the most dangerous villains to be reckoned with! The god damn police don't even want to tango with the likes of us! Especially not

those Powerpuffs cause they can't beat us! It's so god damn boring here I might go on a killing spree!" Butch's nostrils were flared out in a insane like matter. Brick

didn't stir or move. He didn't even felt intimidated by his brother's insane twisted rant instead he was calm and looked at him dully. "Are you quite finished, you

twisted bastard..." He said in monotone. Butch's face released the twisted dark side of him and gave Brick the 'really?' look and sighed "Fuck you..." Butch said in

defeat.

"Now can we continue our walk? Mother maybe worried." Boomer said lightly and kept the cold mask that was his face. "You really need to get out more..." Butch

complained softly though his face expressed the look of disgust. "Don't you have any girl on your mind." Butch continued, Boomer thought long and hard looking up

at the clear blue sky remembering the time he had with a certain blonde pig tailed girl and then those memories suddenly tuned into a cloud of sadness when he

saw her with a guy with brown hair and as she pressed her lips up against his and laughed while walking down the hall passing him with a dark cloud over his

precious golden blonde hair. He remembered how badly her words stung him in his continued cold heart of emotionlessness. 'We can't be seen together...I have to

leave you for someone better...' and as he heard those words, he also heard his brother snap him out of the dark lonely abyss. "No..." He lightly said and passed

both Brick and Butch. Brick shot Butch a killer stare, "What!" If looks could talk instead of Brick, it would say "idiot!" and Butch finally got it. "Oh right...he had it

rough with that girl huh?" "You think? If you weren't so caught up with looking up and flirting with everything that had breast maybe you would know..." Brick said

passing him. Butch paused in his tracks and looked at Brick's backside and the fading Boomer's backside and yelled "No I don't! Fuck you assholes!" and then

started to run after them.

* * *

It was now nightfall and the boys were walking away from the famous burger joint place and continued to walk home. "See aren't you guys glad that we ate?"

Butch said trying to smile sweetly...mind you it wasn't working out for him to well, instead it looked kinda twisted. "I guess..." Brick sighed "Wow you guys really

have that pole up there really far don't you?" Butch said in a howl of laughter and as he wiped the tears from his eyes a football hit Butch square dead in the face.

"Ha! Now that was funny! Serve you right you twisted Bastard Damn that was a good shot! Thank you karma for shutting his ass up finally!" Brick said smirking as

he looked up at the sky to see where that football came from. Boomer actually had a faded shock look on his face...finally. "Oops!" a manly voice said and they

turned

around to see who said that, they saw a teenage boy with spiky dark brown hair that flowed down to his shoulders in a messy pony tail. He had piercings on both

ears and one on his eyebrow. He had a plain black tight wife-beater and on top a black and red plaid loose collar shirt and it was open not buttoned. "Yo." "YO!"

Butch said holding his nose, "YO! You dick! you hit me square dead in my nose! Your blind as a fucking bat! Mother of mercy! That fucking hurt!" Butch complained

as Brick was still chuckling and tearing "Hey would you mind doing that again?" Brick asked in tears "Only if you get my football back!" The boy said laughing harder

and that made Brick's day or night in this case. They both started to laugh hard at the expense of Butch's unfortunate event. "You all hate me don't you!" "No...but

karma does!" the boy joked "Nah bro I hate you sometimes!" Brick said clenching his side still tearing. "GAH! Mitch!" Boomer rolled his eyes and sighed "Hello

Mitch..." he said dully "Ah! Blue why so blue?" Mitch besides Brick was the only two that could tell if he was upset or not or even happy. Weird right!

Anyway Butch finally recovered and if looks could kill they would've killed Brick and Mitch by now. The four continued to walk to the Rowdyruff's home and as soon as

they got there Butch and Mitch plopped on the rusty red couch and turned on the TV so they could see a horror flick. Butch flipped the channel and landed on 'Saw

III' "Aw not again Butch!" Mitch groaned in defeat "Hey don't be mad cause it the best move of all times!" He said with a smug look. "No! Wrong!" "Oh really! Like

what! C'mon I'm waiting!" "'Predator v. Alien', 'Freddy v. Jason', 'Scream 1-4', 'Black Xmas', 'Halloween the whole series',- shall I continue?" Mitch said smirking

Butch just looked at him with a blank stare "First of all that first one is in the category of science fiction..." "Aw you asswipe!" Mitch dove at Butch and started to

wrestle on the floor and as Boomer and Brick came back into the living room, "I feel...disturbed..." Brick said in monotone "Uh should we help?" Boomer asked

blankly "Nah leave them to their gay moment, I knew it was gonna happen one of these days..." As he said this the door rang and as he started to the door and

heard "Hey!" Both from Butch and Mitch. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Brick said seriously "Hello young man, are you the man of the house?" 'Why the hell do

they look like the 'Men in Black'!' Brick said in his head 'Although they do look familiar' "Yes I am what is may I ask do you need?" He started to clench his jaw in

paranoia, a man in all black stepped out from the shadows and Brick's eyes widened in anger and shock "Hello Brick." The man said calmly, he gave Brick a fake smile

and leaned closer to him "Do you know why I'm here?" "No and I would like it if you get out of my face and leave..." Brick said in a low threatening tone. The man

chuckled lightly, "Oh Brick, you still have that fiery tone I love about you ever so dearly." It wasn't honestly sincere and in a hint of sarcastic tone. This made Brick

smirk "Oh do I still intimidate you?" He said lightly in a fake sweet tone and man's fake smile showed his true colors and his polite fake smile turned ugly. "Okay

Brick enough with small talk we need to come in." the man said sternly "You not you AND your goons." He said in a low growl. The man gave a hand motion giving

the signal for his men to be dismissed. Brick saw this and used a quick head motion for him to came in. Brick closed the door behind them both and the rest of the

boys already knew what was happening. "Why Butch and Boomer so good to see you again."

neither one said anything out of their mouths. "No welcome?" The man

tried to act hurt but they didn't care. "What the hell do you want?" Brick said in a blunt tone, "I have a mission for you-" "No! Not again!" Butch screeched "Hear

me out please..." The man stared blankly with anger. "Continue..." Brick reluctantly said "You boys have brothers." If they weren't startled then well they were surly

getting their minds blown now! "What." Brick said dully shocked "We made you brothers in our lab from you DNA and the ingredients that Mojo made you with." It

was silent..."THE FUCK!" Butch screamed "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUR DNA YOU FUCKING STALKER!" Butch screamed even louder "When you were

still working for us." He man smiled proudly at this and the boys were completely taken aback at this but didn't show it. "Do you boys have any emotions?" He asked

"No I have no soul mother fucker..." Butch said with a dark deathly aura surrounding him "You pissed him off Charles." Brick said coldly "Where are our brothers?"

Boomer was getting a little curious and raised a brow. "Here..." They spun around and saw two teenage boys, the one in all purple had on a football jersey and black

torn jeans. His hair hung down to his shoulders and on his cheek was a small thick black stripe. Cut sports gloves and one piercing also he had on black chucks, his

eyes were a dark shade of purple. The other boy had a grey vest over his wrinkled white collar shirt and had a loose black tie cuffs were rolled upwards and

unbuttoned. His long white hair reached the lower part of his back and had deep pale grey eyes that looked through the soul of a person. He had ripped grey jeans

but only at the bottom were ripped stylish like. "Hello dear brothers, I am Brent" The white rowdyruff said with a sweet but blank stare.'Damn another Boomer...'

Butch thought "Yo what up Bros! Names Bron!" Said the purple rowdyruff. 'Oh hell no!' Brick thought in disgust looking at Bron. '...' Boomer...thought

nothing...well. "Meet your brothers they are just as advance as you all are and they will be attending school with you."

Charles said down right nasty like. "How long

have you been keep this from us?" Brick calmly tried to say "Ever since you were born..." The boys eyes lit up and began to turn pale their black pupils shrunk

making them look like real vampires. "I-impossible...you just said-" "I lied...we as scientist were so interested with the Rowdyruff boys that we made our own thanks

to the help of Mojo who gradually accompanied us with your DNA as we heard of the making of Bell and the recreation of Bunny. We wanted them to meet their

match, their counterparts as the powerpuffs met theirs-you." Brick was completely taken aback as the other two were. Charles continued "When we heard of the

recreation of you three boys that Him made we took you all in and wanted to elaborate on you all some more as we had highly advanced technology at the time and

wished to experiment on you all. Him allowed this and suppressed your memory of our encounter as young children. When you all turned into preteens at that time, we

elaborated on your abilities and supernatural powers like vampires and werewolves that we mixed into your DNA.-" "So that's what all those shots were?" Brick said

clenching his jaw tighter,

"Yes the side effects were slim excepted that it made Butch a perfect blood thirsty twisted teen but also escaped the asylum and worked as

brute force for a drug lord , Boomer with no emotions and the fact that he has been isolated form society will training with his swords master as well as his gun skills

and-" "How do you know that?" Boomers eyes began to look more like a vampire with his icy blue cold narrowed eyes looked straight at Charles which made chills

run down his spine. "My dear boy I know all about all Rowdyruffs and as I was saying it made Brick into a serious unmerciful young man. But that must be because

of his dealings with the Mafia working as an Assasin." 'Stalker for real!' Butch thought trying to contain himself form pouncing on Charles. 'This bastard!' Brick said

eyes never taking off of Charles, focused and ready to launch attack but held back with all his might. "As in conclusion, we wanted to launch the boys out but never

did well not in front of you all ofcourse but yes they have met their counterparts unfortunately for a brief amount of time." Charles stood up and headed to the door

and turned back around to get one more glimpse of his perfect boys all united together and said

"Beware...For I know that there must be more Rowdyruffs and there might be as to the Powerpuffs and if so bond with those Rowdyruff and try to destroy all

Powerpuffs the original and the newborns." As he turned to the door he

gave a leisurely nonchalant hand wave gesture and said "I must say this has been...fun I bid you all goodbye...for now." The men in black and white with shades on

closed the door behind him and he was gone. "That cocky son of bitch!" Butch blurted out in rage, Butch got so angry he punched a huge hole in the wall and flipped

the coffee table over. Breathing like a maniac and eyes wild insane like, Brick in monotone said "You're gonna have to pay for that..." Butch didn't pay attention to

his brother, "How the hell does he know all that!" "Weren't you listening...he just told us" Brick said plainly "You really get under my skin do you know that!"

"Meh...I guess" Brick shrugged nonchalantly and in his head was a huge smug face. "Damn I hate your personality!" Butch screeched. "Calm down Butch, I'm Just

as surprised as you are." Boomer said quietly and Butch started to calm down and turned to Brent and Bron. "So does he speak much?" "No." Bron said "Well now

what?" Boomer asked "Get to know each other?" Brick said laying on the couch "Good idea" Mitch said laying on the floor. "Man i thought that wasn't gonna end

well" Mitch said sighing a sigh of relief and relaxation. "So now what?" Butch asked distraught and burning with anger. Brick looked at his team and then sighed "We

fight it out..."

* * *

**Hey well as you all know I do not own any of the characters except for mine own thank you and have a nice day er...night! lol**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey do I know you?

**Hey There! DarkroseAthena Here and I hope you enjoyed the chess pieces in the game of mine called High School! But wait there's more chess pieces to introduce and new ones of mine I created to add on the mood of this lovely game! What will happen as our little game continues, the romance, betrayal, the humor oh I can't wait to see what unravels in this game! Anyways I hope you enjoy and remember to send me request or feedback on what you think of the story so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun rose from far off in the distance, the sun crept into the window of Brick Johnson and as the sun slipped into the cracks of his eye lid he started to toss and

turn in discomfort and then a loud heavy metal ring tone boomed through the room and Brick sat straight up to his dismay and heard his mother scream from the

kitchen to wake him and his brothers for school. The teen got up reluctantly as his hair flowed gracefully to the floor like a waterfall. All he had on was pajama pants

and showed off his toned muscles that all the girls in his school wanted to be killed for. Just to look at his well toned body was a blessing to the girls at school this

included his brothers too that all the girls would fall for. As he walked slowly to the bathroom he could hear Butch's footsteps which made him pick up his pace before

he got beat by Butch. Brick

started to run out into the hallway and saw Boomer, Brent on one side and Butch and Bron on the other. Brick was now in front of the bathroom door and with one

swift step back he was in the bathroom and slammed it in all of their faces. He leaned against the door and slid down slowly. He could hear them complain and cuss at

Brick well it was mostly Butch and Bron. After they got dressed, they ran down stairs to their mother who was reading the newspaper and drinking Coffee. "Thanks

again for taking us in Mrs. Johnson." Brent said politely and softly. Mrs. Johnson looked up with surprise and concern "Why sweetie you can call me mom or mother

after all I am a proud mother of five lovely boys...who have unhuman like powers..." She smiled and while doing so got up and hugged her boys with love and they

hugged her back lovingly even Butch hugged her with care. Tears came to her eyes as she saw her boys and how handsome and grown they are. All they do is protect

her and do anything she asks of them. "Now you boys have to get going." she kissed them lovingly and rubbed noses with them as one by one they flew off the school.

* * *

There mom was a Native American, African American mixed woman and loved them dearly as if she carried them in her womb. As she saw her boys fly off to school

she whispered to herself "Be safe my babies for the road isn't clear yet my loves." and walked back inside to do cleaning and to read the rest of her newspaper. At

School, The boys just arrived and they saw Mitch along with another boy with spiky short hair that ended at the bottom of his neck. He had three hairs that spiked

upwards and on each side of his face long strands of hair flowed low down to his shoulders still revealing parts of his ears with the piercings showing. In the back of

his head it spiked upwards and some strands fell down in the back. He had baggy ripped at the knee jeans. As for his top, he had on a black wife-beater on that

revealed his toned muscles. He had dark green eyes and a chain the hung from his jeans and a piercing on his lip. "Yo Eddy, Mitch!" Butch called out as he ran over

to them. The others calmly walked over. "Eddy what up!" Butch said "Nothing say have you seen Double D he was suppose to do my homework for me." "Wow so

original Eddy!" Brick started sarcastically "What happen stop helping the teach after school for 'extra credit'?" Brick said smirking and nudged while winking at Eddy.

"You are the bane of my fucking existence!" Eddy said slowly "Yet you call me a friend how smart are you!" Brick teased "Look all I did was give the damn teacher a

back message because her back was killing her!" "Sure..." The three rowdyruffs said two were left out but one got the joke, Brent was the only one who didn't get it.

"You all suck hard!" Eddy said in defeat. God only knows if he really did or not I guess we'll probably never know. Any way they all walked down the hall slowly

because they were in no hurry to their advisory class and since their advisor didn't really care and gave them freedom it was all good. Butch pulled out green spray

paint,

red, blue, purple, black,yellow and white as well. Well those boys got to work on those lockers and drew pictures of random things like cartoon faces and abstract

spray painting. As they were doing so Mitch caught sight of dark pinkish red hair. He turned around and winked at Brick. The paranoid angry Brick didn't want Mitch

to do what he thought he was going to do. "Hey Blossom!" well...Mitch did...Brick's eyes widened and faded blush ran across his face. "Aw look he's blushing for

her!" Eddy teased "S-shut the hell up! I told you we broke up!" "You mean SHE broke it up!" Butch said laughing and Brick punched him in the gut. Brick turned

around to see that Mitch was within a few meters away from Blossom. Brick was hot on his trail and the others followed close behind. Even though Butch was

clenching his gut, he still caught up for the pain quickly dulled down for he loved the pain. "Hey Blossom! Yo Blossom Utonium!" Mitch screeched but Blossom kept

on

walking not even looking back to see who was calling her. "Wha?" They all said "Why is she ignoring you?" Brent asked "I.D.K" And as Mitch said so he reached for

her shoulder and turned her around to all of their surprise except Bron and Brent.

There before them stood a tall slender curvy female. She was African American

mixed with Japanese and Native American. She had pure light PINK eyes and fair sized cheeks the swelled up and rosy. Her hair would drag across the floor if not for

her pink tie. She was a lovely caramel chocolate color and her skin was silky smooth and full beautiful lips. pretty but small hands and feet to match, she looked so

frail and her smile had a glow about her. She was the kind of girl that let her lips and face do the talking. Her curly dark red pinkish bangs covered part of her right

eye. She wore Hippie bell bottom jeans with beautiful abstract butterfly paintings on the side of the jeans. She had on a cozy Pink top that hung off her shoulders

and the spaghetti straps showed full view which was white a pearly. She had white laced gloves that only cut the tips of each finger off just a bit and a pretty bow tie

on the gloves to top it off. 'Damn!' they all said in there head. "Yes? Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly Mitch paused for a second or two before he

spoke, "Uh Nah nah! I just thought you were...some-body...else..." He trailed off the words and on to her body. Brick nudged him viciously. "OH! Uh this is uh-"

"Brick.." Brick said in a shaky plain voice trying to keep his cool. "I'm Butch!" He said proudly "Bron cutie." he said Winking at her "Boomer." he said lightly "Brent"

He said trying not to look but blushed lightly at her beauty not because he had a crush on her which he didn't because he just met her. "Oh!" She said with glee and

put on a big smile which oddly made Brick feel warm inside...that's new. "Why pleased to meet you all! I am Pika!" She exclaimed and then it hit her like a solid wall.

"You-you're the RowdyRuff Boys!" "Ho-how the hell do you know!" "Because I'm a powerpuff." They all looked at each other and then laughed their heads clear off

well except Brent but Boomer kinda chuckled. "Ha! YEA LADY AND I'M THE KING OF ENGLAND!" Bron screeched in laughter "Sure you are sweet hart!" Brick said

calm a collective. Well they soon stopped their laughter as soon as she rose off the floor and pink misty steam that sparkled behind where she left from. Jaws

dropped to the floor. "HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!" Eddy screamed "She really is a powerpuff girl!" Bron exclaimed. She Blew out thin ice that swirled around her as

she spun around delicately and slowly disappeared right before their eyes and appeared behind them. she blew a hollow orb like shield around them all and reduced it

to a crystal ball like orb that was a hollow ball of ice. She started to play with it catching it in her hands and threw it at Brick lightly who caught it with to much of his

surprise. She giggled at them sweetly as if she was saying 'that'll show you guys!' "What else can you do?" Brent asked intrigued "you'll just have to find out" She

said winking at Brick as she blushed heavily and his blush was faded but there. She flew off in the direction she was heading in the first place."Whoa..." Butch

started "I think she digs you Bra! And correct me if I'm wrong but that would mean she got sisters! Jackpot!" Brick shook out of the trance she bestowed upon him

"No! We're not here for romance! We're here for-" "Yea yea fucking yea keep telling yourself that! Your just mad cause she's hotter than Blossom I saw how you

looked at her, don't play!" Butch teased but he had to be right for Brick was getting red in the face with anger but showed no huge emotions it just looked like he

was slightly annoyed but that surely wasn't true. Mitch draped his arm around Brick's neck, "Look bro I know your still hurt by the last fish that got away but you're

a big shark and I think you hooked onto this lil fishy here quite nicely don't you think!" Mitch said in a sly caring tone. "Yea and I-hell you might even 'shake the

earth' with her if ya know what i mean!" Butch nudged playfully and Brick rolled his eyes, broke away form their grasp around his neck and shook his head. "You

guys are crazy she's just a girl nothing more nothing less. I can see right through her fake ass smile and I saw a fucking stuck up like all of them." Bron, Butch and

Mitch as well as Eddy all looked at each and sang "Denial!" and laughed hard. Boomer rolled his eyes at his brothers and started to walk to his class and Brent

followed, they must have been the only ones who heard the bell because they stayed in the same spot trying to change his mind.

* * *

Brick shook them off for the last time and started to walk to his class. Brick wasn't all for the idea of being with someone other than Blossom. It simply didn't cross

his mind. As he entered the room,

"Ah Mr. Johnson you're late...again what was it this time?" "Nothing in particular I was just going for a stroll is all" He said sarcastically sweet and everyone started

to snicker. "Well are you quite finished?" "Quite good chap!" He had a smug that could slap the teacher in the face if it could.

Everyone giggled except for Blossom and Dexter. He took a bow and took his rightful seat next to Blossom who turned her nose up at him and he shot back a fake

smile that looked clearly evil. As the lesson continued, the teacher Mr. Hatz was talking outside of the classroom with the principle and he had his thick repulsive

hand on a delicate shoulder of a student. His hand almost swallowed the student's shoulder whole! Blossom leaned over, "You should really stop it!" She said sternly

"Stop what?" "Really! Are you kidding me!" "Look Blossom why the hell should I care you don't." Blossom's face turned form stern to shock. "Ofcourse I do!" "Nah

you don't, go pay attention to point dexter over there okay at least that's someone you don't give up on..." He said sneering down and looked away from her. She

was shocked to hear those words spill from his mouth "You couldn't change!" "Blossom you can't just change people into your image of a fairy tale world which by

the way sucks and you can't just change someone just cause you don't love them for them so go live in your perfect world okay?" that made Blossom steam with

anger and shot him a cold stare but he paid it no mind for there was nothing more she could do to him. "It's okay honey he's just mad because I'm with the golden

girl he always wanted" And with that Dexter turned her head away form him and didn't look at him again. The principle and Mr. Hatz came into the room and as well

as the new student to Brick's dismay it was "Class meet our new student Pika Haitaru!" Mr. Hatz exclaimed and all the boys in the class room looked at Blossom and

then at Pika and back at Blossom and back at Pika. "Damn she's hotter than Blossom!" a guy in the third row exclaimed and all the boys started to agree. This made

Blossom green with envy. "uh yes well Ms Pika you may take any seat and that will be your only seat for the whole year." "Okay" She said floating to her seat which

made all eyes pop out of their heads "Y-You're a super!" A girl squealed "A Powerpuff to be exact" "B-but how!" Blossom stammered in anger and in jealousy. "Well

I'm from an alternative world from this one and me and my family just dropped in here. It's going to be a long time before we can leave." "So wait you have sisters

like Buttercup and Bubbles too!" A guy asked "Well yea but I grew up with three sisters not two. She's like the Bunny in this world I guess..." "How do you know so

much about us!" Blossom ordered "Well these three girls called The Powerpunk Girls paid me and my sisters a 'good' visit." She said with a bitter sweet smile. It

amazed the kids that she could keep a smile and hold other emotions that shown underneath like something under a glass slab. Pika floated to the seat next to Brick

and all the girls gasped in disgust and some gasped for her safety and prayed that he wouldn't kill her right then and there. As she calmly sat next to him, she had

just realized who she was sitting next to. "Hello again!" exclaimed the smiling Pika. Brick slightly turned his head and nodded her way nonchalantly. Everyone

exhaled and jaws dropped "How do you know him!" Said a girl in a nasty voice and Pika simply turned to her a smiled greatly like the Cheshire cat, "Oh I

just...bumped into him." She said ever so sweetly and cocky just to see how all the girls would react. Brick saw this and was amused but surely enough he didn't

show it let alone let HER see it. He shifted in his seat looking away from her.

* * *

Boomer Headed down the hallway for his class he noticed a young girl with blonde hair run down the way he was heading to and sought the opportunity to go

chase after her and wished to speak with her. Since he was faster than her, was able to catch her just in time before they both hit the classroom "Bubbles..." He

lightly said until he saw her face. It wasn't her! She was slender and short like Bubbles but she was African american mixed with Japanese and Native American. Her

skin was silky smooth and a nice caramel chocolate color. She had high cheek bones that were rosy light pink. She had sky blue icy eyes that matched her spring tie

dye spaghetti strapped dress. Yes her hair was golden blonde that perfectly hugged tight and shaped out her face amazingly , it was also in two low pigtails with

medium sized bowes in the back and clung around her shoulders snug like. She had blue beautiful full lips and nails to match. She looked so innocent, frail and sweet

which her eyes gave away. She had trojan sandals on that hugged her legs tightly and stopped below her knees. She looked like the type who get timid easily and

eyes widened when she came face to face with this cold dark icy blue eye. "Oh..." He said emotionless "I thought you were someone else...my fault" "It's uh-" the

childish beauty could barely get out her soft silky sheep like voice for the teacher caught them outside "Mr. Johnson and Ms. Haitaru hurry in here quickly I am

taking role!" the teacher said "But ofcourse Mr. Tokien..." Boomer said dully and as the gentleman he was, gave her the motion to go first into the classroom. As he

took a seat in the class room, he could see Bubbles across the room giggling with her boyfriend. Boomer's eyes got even colder and now harsh, the people that

surrounded him were now clearing that area because it got cold and his aura was rising a cold icy harsh blue of wind that wrapped around his body. "Creepy..." some

of the students said as they backed up into corners of the room. "Class I would like you to meet our newest student Pezi Haitaru." Everyone said hello in the nicest

way as possible except Boomer who turned and stared out the window. "H-Hello..." She said small and sweetly not long before her eyes hit the ground. "Okay you

may take your seat and as our DoNow for today i want you all to start off with pencil sketches of anything you like and..." Before Mr. Tokien could finish his eyes

opened wide as he and the students including Bubbles and even Boomer. Both of their eyes could almost seem like it would pop out of their heads. "M-Ms. H-H-

Haitaru!" She turned around startled and eyes wide with fear. "Y-yes..." "Y-y-you can fly!" Bubbles said in shock "How are you doing that!" Boomer said dully

but i did seem he had a hint a shock and curiosity in his voice. "Huh? Oh I'm a powerpuff form and alternative world from this one. My sisters and I and our parents

just got here last week!" she exclaimed happily "Amazing!" Mr. Tokien exclaimed. "I guess.." She said looking away. "So you fight crime too!" one girl asked excitedly

"Why ofcourse! Good always wins!" She laughed softly while covering her mouth. "I beg to differ..."mumbled Boomer with annoyed look replacing the emotionless

one.

* * *

Butch drowned out the noise surrounding him and laid on the basketball bench, ear plugs in and all. "BUTCH!" He sat right up startled but didn't stir. He

turned to see his coach all bulky and a meat head with tight almost but shorts and a half ripped tight t-shirt veins popped out and all. "Ew..." Butch said with a

annoyed disgusted look. "BUTCH! FRONT N CENTER BOY!" "Yes sir..." He said sarcastically nonchalant, saluting at the coach dumb like. "THINK THIS IS FUNNY

BOY!" "Why no sir..." he said with a dumb smug look "BUTCH GET YUR ASS OVER HERE N' MEET OUR NEW PLAYER!" What effs..."And as he passed his steroid

high testosterone coach he flagged him leisurely and walked away to see the new player. The nerve right? I know. Any way As Butch walked near the center of the

basketball court he could barley see the new guy because everybody was crowding and this annoyed Butch to the point he used his strength and pushed a good

amount of guys out of his way. What hit him next was that it wasn't a guy at all no it was in fact a girl. And heres the kicker in the gut she was floating in the air at

least 9 inches off the ground with lime green misty like smoke that sparkled followed her from her feet. Butch eyes widened at right away he knew it would be

trouble just looking at her. It must be fate. 'Holy shit...' he said calmly but shocked in his head. There she was a tough low toned feminine muscled girl. No abs or

bulky muscled just very shaped out body. She was ofcourse African American mixed with Japanese and Native American. Caramel chocolate silky smooth but rough

skin. Full beautiful green lips and high cheek bones not rosy. Her face was a little pale and had heavy black makeup on to go with her dark feel about her. Her hair

was cut short, so short it didn't even hit her shoulders and it was long in the front almost covering her right eye that was a lime green flamed color. She had a thick

short black strip on her left cheek and an upside down black triangle under her left eye. Her eyes showed fiery wildness and he could tell she played hardcore and

might be a gal worth looking at. Even though people say he's a pervert it isn't all that true though it looks like that it's just he haven't seen a girl in ages and wants

to go to town and find that girl that's worth taking interest in so he's not a perv just a wild guy on the prowl for his perfect soulmate. If you could watch him closely

he really doesn't pay attention to girls unless he wants to be a show off. She had high top chucks that ended to where her knee caps ended. Really short green

shorts and a half plain black tank top and it almost seemed like she didn't wear a bra! Or was it just his imagination though with all that she was packing on her

chest you would think she would put on at least a support double D! "Dude she's a powerpuff just like Pika!" Mitch screeched "No shit..." Butch said with a fake

smirk. "She did say she had sisters!" Butch said nonchalantly and Mitch rolled his eyes. She must have heard what they said for she stared at them wide eyes and

all and headed their way.

"Yo! You know Pika?" She said in a husky tone. "Yea toots." He was trying to provoke her and it worked "Who the hell do you think you are calling me 'toots'!"

She screeched nose flared in anger "Ah you got that sexy fiery feel to you that i just love to cling to!" Butch said pulling close and she kneed him right in the gut

"Get off!" She screamed "Oh ouch that really hurt" Butch was pretending to be in extreme pain and had a sarcastic tone in his voice. a vein popped out on the left

hand corner off her head and an angry grin to top off the mood, "C-cocky bastard!" She managed to hiss through her teeth. He stood up straight now he was 'fine'

and 'recovered' quickly and winked at her lovingly. This only made her steam and turn red in the face. "What's your name?" Butch asked "Piper." she reluctantly said

folding her arms. As the class continued she really showed her skills. Showing off the court shots, backward shots, half court ones and so much more. She put her

power and fighting skills to win every point she got, nobody could ever touch her but that was because Butch wasn't on the court and when he did get on the court

he stole every point she tried to score and every maneuver she tried he was a good few steps in front of her and scored each time making her turn greener than her

outfit with envy. As soon as the bell rang she raced out of the court room with her flying speed. "She likes me!" Butch said proudly and Mitch slapped his forehead

and shook slowly. "idiot..."

* * *

As the boys headed to the lunch hall, they spotted the powerpuff girls that slowly walked over to them with their new boyfriends in their arms and Robin as well

as Princess followed "Aw shit..." Mitch said slowly, all three of them shot him a dirty evil look while Bron, Brent and Eddy just stared in confusion and shrugged it off.

"Sup guys" Bubbles boyfriend said casually, they only stared. "Mind if we join you guys for lunch" Blossom said trying to ease the mood and Dexter was about to

object but Blossom shot him a look and said nothing looking away in defeat and also trying not to look at Brick. "I guess...Brick said in a half casual sigh "Hey Mac"

Eddy said with no enthusiasm "Ah finally!" Mac joked dryly with a smirk. Eddy's skin began to crawl with disgust but he had to remove the awkward

mood...someone had to! They all headed to the lunch line "Have you seen those girls?" Buttercup exclaimed "What girls there's alot." Brick said casually "The

Powerphantasmic girls." "That's what they call themselves! So distasteful!" Blossom said in disgust and Brick shot her an annoyed look with what she said. "It's

alright..." "Going soft Brick!" Buttercup teased, Brick was irritated by her comment and ignored her, it took all of his might not to say what he wanted to say so

badly. "Bitch..." He mumbled quietly to himself. "So Brick are you looking for anyone special?" Princess said leaning on Bricks shoulder and he simply moved over

letting her fall over "Guess there's your answer Princess!" Blossom said steamed pretending not to care. "So how did they get here?" "Who?" "Those power girls!"

Bubbles exclaimed. "Didn't you hear anything that Pezi said?" Boomer said coldly. Bubbles just stared softly with anger. Bloo came over and sat down right next to

Mac and Double D who came over as well as Ed who jumped harshly on Butch and Eddy's back. He was lucky they could hold him up with no sweat or they would

start picking out his coffin right after school. Dexter was lovingly holding on to Blossom as she leaned on his shoulder, Brick shifted uneasily and tuned his head to

only see the girls that struck excitement in the students hearts. With his super hearing he could hear people say how cool and better they were than the Powerpuffs

and how hardcore Piper is than Buttercup and Pika is more beautiful then Blossom and smart too or how Pezi is the most sweetest thing in the world than Bubbles

is. This didn't settle well with the three girls and two more girls one in purple and the other all in white stormed over to the table while the white one calmly walk

fast behind the girl. "Bunny-" Blossom was cut off as Bunny slammed her hands on the lunch table in anger. "That bitch gotta go!" She screeched in anger "Wha

who?" Buttercup said almost sneering "Pani!" "WHO!" they all said startled "Pani the other purple Powerpuff!" "There's MORE!" Bloo shouted "God Damn

just sexy powerpuff girls are just poring out everywhere nowadays!" Butch laughed harshly, the girls only stared angrily "See this is why we broke up!" "No see

this is why your ass sagged and that was the end of the world!" Butch shot back annoyed and Buttercup almost reached over the table to sock him in the face but

he backed up with ease "Ha you thought you were! Cute!" Butch teased "UGH!" She screamed. "Well I don't know they seem alright to me!" Robin smiled and the

girls looked at her shocked "ROBIN!" She was startled big time and backed up into Butch and Boomer "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Bubbles cried "Nobodies! Their

really sweet. Honestly!" She exclaimed softly. "I'm surely not on you side" Butch scoffed with a snobbish snicker. Buttercup tried everything in her to not have a

reason to punch her ex in the face. Then they saw Pezi throw out her trash and looked like a small deer in the woods looking around and blushing wildly.

"Aw ain't she cute Boomer!" Butch said turning to Boomer and he didn't say anything just looked at him dully and plain. "Really?" He finally said "Yea look!" He

took one glimpse and turned back "Cute?" "I guess..." Boomer said trying not to blush, this bothered Bubbles. "Hey!" Butch called and all turned to him giving him

the 'have you lost every damn sense in your mind' look which was a yes since people already say he's insane. Pezi turned abruptly to an halt and stiffened. Eyes

wide she was surly startled up and unstably pointed to herself. 'M-me' she thought nervously. "yea you!" he said grinning evilly. Pezi stammered over to the large

group. "Y-yes." "See Boomer?" Boomer shot him a

strange shocked look mixed with stern anger. He and Pezi stiffened, "Yes...why?" She ask curiously "You like him?" Butch sang the question in a silly tone. Pezi

Blushed heavily and turned away embarrassed. "Uh-well um I-" "Pezi!" She turned to see Pani the purple one of the group. She had the same but different features

of Piper except with purple eyes and no makeup, no upside down triangle under her eye just a plain tom boyish sports gal. She wore snickers that were under her

ankle and purple shorts with a party cut t-shirt with a soccer on it and says: Soccer gal!. "Hey what are you doing near these guys?" Pani asked sternly "Ah the

purple one!" Butch exclaimed but Pani scoffed and turned her nose up at him "Gee i didn't know you were her mother!" Pani shot Bunny a nasty look "Oh please

you're so petty! Your just mad cause I won at the soccer game you lost!" Pani snobbishly said with a smirk. Bunny growled viciously and fury in her eyes. Then they

heard loud giggles, "Oh Pani Stop being so snobbish it's unbecoming! It'll make you ugly!" Pani turned around to see her other sisters Pika and Piper. Pani turned

redder than Brick's hat. "OH SHUT UP PIKA!" "Oh Hahahah! AW Pani! Your crud behavior only makes it more fun just to see how you'll react!" Pika said smiling

widely yet Pani could tell she was agitated by Pani and so she continued "So why don't you take a seat and just shut you mouth before you say anything you'll regret

okay?" She smiled harder this time and in her eyes was a stern irritated look though she kept her cool stature. "Mind if we hang out with you all if not I'll pack

up my team and we'll go sounds good?" Pika said with casual smile. Brick looked at the girls who were giving the gesture to say 'no' to them. Brick smirked "Yea Pika

Sit next to me." Brick said in an arrogant tone and Blossom frowned evilly with killer daggers at Pika and Brick. "Oh watch out Pika I think I could see daggers fly our

way for a moment but I guess I'm wrong.." Brick's smug almost turned into a wild mischievous grin. "Oh?" She said playfully this made Blossom turn green again.

So they all sat down and began to laugh joke around and just have a good time.

* * *

MeanWhile~ "Hello?...Yes I just got the material for my next plan to get rid of those girls...Yes-Ofcourse...What!...What the hell do you mean they

disappeared!...Ah Ha...so they are in an alternate universe?...Townsville huh?" The young Woman looked at her latest invention and smirked an evil smirk. "I'll call

you back Mejo, I think I should look into this yes?" As she said this, she got up and started to walk to that invention and cackled an evil laugh while next to a roaring

fire place.

* * *

** Well that was enjoyable I hope, I do not own any of the characters except for mine own. **


End file.
